Throw your roses
by AmanthaB
Summary: "Y la primera reina en morir no fue la reina de Joknerr, sino la Reina de Espadas. Desde entonces y para siempre, la primera mártir en morir por salvar a su pueblo." Sugawara Koushi es la nueva Reina de Espadas, y está destinado a morir para salvar a su pueblo, su esposo parece satisfecho con eso pero su antiguo amor recién vuelto de su propio reino no está dispuesto a permitirlo.


**Throw your roses  
** _A Haikyuu fanfiction by AmanthaB._

 **Advertencia(s):** Alternative Universe. Drama. Angst. Posible Muerte de Personajes. Sugawara!centric (sip, todo el fic va a girar en torno a él). Long!fic (mínimo 15 capítulos). **Si no te gusta algo de esto, estás a tiempo de retirarte.**

 _Capítulo no beteado_ , a falta de beta. Lo he revisado yo pero siempre se me pasa algo así que lo siento de antemano por ello.

 **Personaje(s)** : Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio, Yaku Morisuke, Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko, Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime.

 **Pareja(s):** Daichi/Sugawara, Kuroo/Sugawara, Oikawa/Sugawara, Daichi/Yaku, Kiyoko/Yachi, Oikawa/Iwaizumi, probablemente se añadan más.

 **Rating** : M.

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador, en este caso Haruichi Furudate. Solo uso unos poquitos personajes para dejar volar la imaginación. La idea general del universo está basada en el doujinshi "Monarchy of Spades" de Hetalia, escrito por Butterfish y dibujado por Haku.

* * *

 **Parte I.**

Hace ya mucho tiempo, nadie está seguro de cuánto, existió una época en la que todo lo que hoy se conoce como " _El territorio de las Monarquías_ " se dividía en dos grandes terrenos. El primero y más amplio era _Jokkssai_ , la tierra de los salvajes; y el segundo era _Joknerr_ , la tierra de la monarquía.

Joknerr era, por aquellos tiempos, apenas un tercio de lo que actualmente es la _tierra de las monarquías_. Fueron los _monarcas de oro_ quienes se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que estaban: la mayoría del territorio era propiedad de los salvajes.

Nunca habían tenido conflictos con los Salvajes, quienes pese a su falta de educación respetaron siempre el acuerdo de división que se había propuesto en los _años de cobre_.

No fue hasta que cierto gobernante salvaje apareció que empezaron los problemas. El llamado _Loco salvaje_ había decidido que temer dos tercios del territorio no era suficiente. _Y quería más._

La monarquía no podía permitirlo, ellos habían hecho un acuerdo que debía ser preservado por ambas partes del contrato y si una de esas partes no estaba dispuesta a seguirlo entonces tenían un problema serio que no podía ser pasado por alto. Sin embargo, la primera solución era la guerra y no era una opción real al respecto. Porque, sencillamente, ellos eran muchos menos que los salvajes. Los soldados eran muy pocos y aunque sus armas fuesen mucho más avanzadas que las de los salvajes no podían decir que eso les aseguraba la victoria porque no lo hacía.

Y fue así como comenzó una batalla que duraría al menos treinta años, tiempo en el que los salvajes decidieron que estar sacrificándose por la locura de su rey no valía la pena. Y así nació la alianza que daría paso a la primera de las Monarquías que hoy rigen el mundo: _La monarquía de Espadas_.

La monarquía de Espadas fue la primera en formarse de las actuales cuatro Monarquías, en un principio era una monarquía considerada salvaje porque estaba únicamente habitada por salvajes a quienes se les había dado cierta parte del territorio de las monarquías para que se pusieran de su parte y los apoyasen. Por lo que pese a los conservadores sentimientos de muchos en el reino respecto de los salvajes, todos tuvieron que tragarse sus críticas y apoyar la decisión de los gobernantes.

A pesar de ya contar con el apoyo de los Salvajes, que eran aproximadamente un sesenta por ciento de todos los habitantes de Jokkssai, no pudieron ganar enseguida. Los salvajes parecían haber adquirido técnicas que ellos no eran capaces de entender, y eso solo podía tener una explicación ni-tan-lógica: magia.

Al menos, esa fue la primera opción que todos consideraron. Y es que no había más explicación lógica al porqué ellos parecían no morir con nada, ni siquiera intentando deshacerse de ellos con todas las armas que tenían a su alcance. Nada servía para matarlos y eso comenzaba a cansar a los monarcas. Por lo que recurrieron a la opción más lógica: ir a preguntarle a los salvajes que ahora eran sus aliados.

Fueron ellos los que lograron explicarles algunas cosas, les dijeron que entre los Salvajes existía cierta religión que aseguraba que fueran invencibles por aquellos que no representaban real amenaza, una religión que se remontaba a los _Aksaï_ , también conocidos entre los salvajes como los primeros hombres.

Ellos les explicaron que la religión era bastante desconocida, ya que incluso entre los salvajes se destacaban por seguir a los viejos dioses, pero era una religión muy poderosa. Nadie entendía demasiado, pero sabían que la única forma de que los seguidores dejasen de estar bajo la protección de la religión era que la rechazasen abiertamente. Y la única forma en la que podían llegar a hacer eso era presionándolos hasta el punto que no entendieran lo que estaba ocurriendo y dijesen cosas sin pensar.

La monarquía siguió lo que les habían dado los salvajes como consejo, y en una de las batallas tomaron prisionero a uno de los salvajes que estaban del otro lado. Lo sometieron a diversas torturas hasta que él renegó a sus dioses y entonces le clavaron una espada en el estómago. No duró mucho vivo, lo que era esperable. Y así comprobaron las formas de derrotar a los Salvajes.

Sin embargo, incluso de esa forma, tenía que pasar demasiado para que lograsen derrotarlos. Años de intensas batallas venieron por delante, en las que si bien podían ya matar a varios, no era suficiente porque ahora todos sabían de la táctica que estaban ocupando los Joknerr, y nadie renegaba a los dioses.

Y entonces fue que el así llamado _Príncipe Prometido_ les dio la solución. El Príncipe era el hijo del gobernante de la monarquía de Espadas, y él les dijo que lo más sencillo era derrotar al _Rey_ para que los salvajes dejasen de oponerse a ellos. Y así se hizo, tuvieron que pasar alrededor de cinco años en intensa batalla antes de que el Rey fuese capturado.

Las torturas iban día tras día, y nadie hacía mayor gesto por ayudar a su monarca porque no valía la pena. Fue al Duodécimo día que el monarca se rindió y las palabras salieron de sus labios, aquellas que le dieron la victoria por fin a los de Joknerr: " _No sigo ninguna senda de dioses_ ". Murió apuñalado por la reina.

Sin embargo, fue ese el error. El hecho que la reina apuñalara al monarca fue el principio del fin. La reina, bajo la visión de los dioses de los Salvajes, se convirtió en una enemiga que amenazaba la vida de los suyos y una maldición cayó sobre ella. Una maldición que se replicaba en cada reina desde esos tiempos.

 _La reina va a morir por redimir los pecados del pueblo._

Y la primera reina en morir no fue la reina de Joknerr, sino la _Reina de Espadas_. La reina Salvaje. Desde entonces y para siempre, la primera mártir en morir por salvar a su pueblo.

* * *

•••...▪️▫️▪️...•••

* * *

Sugawara Koushi observó a su alrededor antes de cubrirse el rostro con la capucha que llevaba sobre sus hombros y correr entre los hombres que cuidaban el palacio. Cuando estuvo alejado del palacio, sonrió satisfecho y siguió escondiéndose, por si los guardias notaban su ausencia antes de tiempo, mientras se dirigía al mercado. Él era consciente que, como Reina, no debía salir a ningún lado sin estar acompañado de un guardia o de su Rey en su defecto. Pero jamás había hecho demasiado caso a ese hecho, Koushi no era una persona que destacase precisamente por seguir fervientemente las normas que todos le imponían.

Miró a ambos lados antes de dirigirse a uno de los puestos del mercado, observando los objetos expuestos mientras sostenía con firmeza su monedero en el que apenas tenía unas cuantas monedas que había conseguido antes de salir de las sirvientas que le habían dejado escapar del palacio, sin notar que unos pares de ojos lo miraban desde que había llegado a ese lugar. Justo cuando estaba por tomar uno de los objetos, su mano fue tomada por otra un poco más grande que le hizo casi dar un salto.

Alzó su rostro únicamente para ver a su hermano mirándole con reprobación, Sugawara gimió para sus adentros. ¿Por qué siempre conseguía encontrarlo incluso antes de que pudiese disfrutar de su escape? Koushi _a veces_ lo odiaba.

— Koushi, sabes las normas…

El nombrado suspiró.

— Las sé. Pero sabes que _no soporto_ estar todo el tiempo encerrado, Tobio.

Kageyama Tobio, no era realmente su hermano propiamente tal, pero Sugawara lo consideraba como tal. Su madre había muerto dos meses después de su nacimiento, y su padre tuvo que criarlo solo. Sin embargo, cuando Koushi tenía cuatro años, su padre conoció a la madre de Kageyama y se enamoraron. La mujer había perdido a su marido hace un año apenas, pero su padre se enamoró de ella tan perdidamente que desobedeciendo a las reglas de los años mínimos de espera para la viudez la tomó por esposa y así fue como Koushi conoció a Tobio.

Se llevaron bien desde el primer momento, sobre todo considerando que Koushi tenía desde esos tiernos años una habilidad envidiable para lograr que la gente se apegase a él con una rapidez que nadie podría ser capaz de ignorar. Tobio, sin embargo, fue un chico algo complicado en un primer momento porque tenía cierto complejo de dios imposible de ignorar.

Cuando Koushi descubrió la marca que lo marcaba como _Reina_ , dudó mucho tiempo sobre si debería decírselo a alguien. Pensaba que, si es que se hacía parte de la monarquía, quizás Tobio tendría problemas con ello. Fue al primero a quien se lo contó, y Tobio en vez de sentirse desplazado o mal por la situación, solamente se preocupó por él. " _¿Y qué pasa si te enamoras de él?_ ", " _No quiero verte morir, Koushi_ ". Todavía lo recordaba, claramente, la cara de preocupación de Tobio. Todos sabían de la maldición de las reinas, _era como un secreto a voces_ , y ese _todos_ incluía a Tobio.

Quizás por eso fue que Tobio se fue con él al palacio luego de que lo anunciasen _Reina de Espadas_ , lo esperó en la puerta cuando estaba hablando con su actual suegra, lo observó mientras Koushi procesaba todo lo que su suegra le había dicho. Ellos se habían entendido nada más cruzar palabras, cuando la mujer se había acercado luego de que se arrodillase ante el rey para ser declarado la _próxima Reina de Espadas._ Tobio también fue quien le entregó a su esposo en la boda, y fue quien demostrando una fortaleza que Koushi sabía no poseía, observó toda la ceremonia pese a saber que ese era el último paso directo a la condenación de su hermano.

— ¿Koushi? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Koushi abrió sus ojos y parpadeó, viendo como su hermano movía su mano frente a su rostro y asintió varias veces.

— Perdón, me puse a pensar en otras cosas. ¿Me decías?

Tobio suspiró pesadamente, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a que de repente su hermano se pusiese a pensar en quién sabe qué cosas (aunque se hacía una idea) que no podía molestarse con él. Aunque en realidad jamás era capaz de molestarse con su hermano, era algo imposible y no sabía por qué. O quizás sí que lo sabía pero no quería pensarlo.

— Te decía que hay que volver al palacio, _Kou_. Tu esposo debe estar buscándote, sabes que siempre te espera para la merienda y de eso ya ha pasado un rato.

Esta vez quien suspiró fue Koushi aunque asintió al final, mientras su hermano esbozaba una media sonrisa y le ofrecía su brazo. Koushi dudó muy poco antes de tomarlo y dejar que su hermano le quitase la capucha, al reconocerlo muchas personas se acercaron —probablemente solo para saludarlo, aunque fuese— pero al verlo con su hermano decidieron solo saludarlo a la distancia. Todos sabían que cuando _la reina_ estaba con su familia no podían acercarse.

Tobio subió a su caballo antes de extenderle la mano a su hermano para que subiese detrás suyo, Koushi se afirmó de la cintura de su hermano con los pies colgando a un lado y cerró los ojos descansando su cabeza en su espalda mientras volvían al palacio. Al final, su excursión no había durado absolutamente nada.

* * *

•••...▪️▫️▪️...•••

* * *

Kuroo Tetsurou cerró el libro que había estado leyendo cuando escuchó la puerta, se levantó con calma y vio a un guardia, quien le anunció que su reina estaba de vuelta. Tetsurou asintió y el guardia se marchó, cuando ya el guardia estaba lejos el pelinegro suspiró pesadamente. A veces, deseaba que su reina confiase más en él y le pidiese que salieran juntos, nunca se negaría a petición alguna de él. En cambio, Sugawara prefería escabullirse en secreto y dejarlo en el palacio. Incluso así, no importaba, porque Tetsurou ocupaba su tiempo de forma provechosa leyendo todos los libros de la biblioteca.

Salió de su estudio para dirigirse al salón de entrada, en donde debería llegar su esposo, y así fue. Apenas vio a Koushi, esbozó una media sonrisa. Se veía realmente bien, pero eso era una de las cosas que siempre habían destacado en Koushi, desde que se presentó ante él luciendo su hombro descubierto para que se viese su marca. Nunca se habían visto antes, y no pasaron ni dos días antes de que estuviesen casados.

¿Cuántos años ya había pasado desde eso? Ya eran algo de seis años de convivencia, seis años desde que se habían casado, y Tetsurou había aprendido a conocer con el tiempo cada uno de los gestos de Koushi. Le gustaban sus sonrisas, pero lo miraba desde lejos. Siempre se lo habían advertido, Ushijima —Rey de Diamantes— siempre le había dejado en claro que la Reina para un Rey era algo que se debía admirar desde lejos, que nunca se debía desear para sí mismo y mucho menos amar. Porque su destino condenaba al dolor a quien se enamorase.

 _Porque la Reina iba a morir, se enamorase de quién se enamorase._

Kuroo nunca había estado de acuerdo con ello, pero tampoco existía forma alguna de evitarlo. Kuroo lo sabía, su madre misma se lo había demostrado hace un año cuando por el bien del pueblo había puesto fin a su vida. Era hora de que Koushi asumiese el trono que le correspondía y él estuviese a su lado. Rey y Reina de Espadas habían sido coronados justo después de que su madre se lanzase por el acantilado.

— Koushi— saludó Tetsurou, y su esposo alzó su mirada para verlo.

— Tetsurou.

La hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba Koushi le hizo suspirar internamente.

— ¿Dónde fuiste?— cuestionó, con un tono neutral, observando a su esposo.

— Al mercado, lo siento por no avisarte.

Tetsurou se acercó a su reina, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que Koushi desease retroceder por la intensidad de esa mirada. _Años_ conviviendo con ese hombre, _años_ , y todavía no podía soportar su mirada fija por demasiado tiempo; siempre había sentido que superaba por mucho su habilidad de ocultar información y mentir. Tetsurou se había convertido en una de las personas a las que no era capaz de mentirle en demasiado poco tiempo, contra su voluntad.

— La próxima vez, dímelo. Siempre tengo tiempo para acompañar a mi reina a cualquier lugar que desees.

Koushi asintió, lentamente, sopesando si la respuesta correcta en ese momento era asentir o debería simplemente obviarlo como siempre hacía.

— Está bien, lo lamento. La siguiente vez te avisaré.

Tetsurou sabía que era mentira, y Koushi sabía que Tetsurou sabía que era mentira, pero incluso así ambos sonrieron como si realmente pretendiesen la siguiente vez salir juntos.

— ¿Vamos a merendar ahora?

Koushi volvió a su sonrisa dulce, haciendo que Tetsurou asintiese a sus palabras sin pensarlo demasiado y Tobio se acercase para besar ambas mejillas de su hermano y retirarse. Sabía que uno de los momentos que los reyes compartían juntos era la merienda, un momento que nadie tenía permitido interrumpir ya que todos los demás momentos de comida del día eran compartidos con alguien más.

Tetsurou observó la interacción de ambos hermanos y solo cuando Tobio se fue, extendió su mano a su Reina para guiarlo hacia el comedor mientras iban hablando del poco tiempo que pasó en el mercado antes de que Tobio lo encontrase. A Tetsurou le gustaba mucho escuchar la voz de Koushi, le provocaba una calma y un sosiego que no muchos conseguían. Aunque su padre alguna vez le había dicho que ese era el efecto que tenían las reinas sobre sus reyes, provocarles tranquilidad solo con una mirada y una sonrisa.

Koushi siempre lo lograba con su sonrisa.

* * *

•••...▪️▫️▪️...•••

* * *

La carta había llegado al reino mientras estaban cenando, una misiva dirigida a los reyes desde el Reino de Corazones para indicar la próxima visita de los reyes. Kuroo había intercambiado una sola mirada con su Reina antes de pedir a todos que se retirasen y así poder hablar en privado con Koushi.

El Reino de Corazones era el Reino con el que más relaciones tirantes tenían, todo remontado a tiempos antiguos de los primeros hombres, cuando se formaron los reinos que hoy eran de Espadas y de Corazones. Y hace poco habían subido al trono los nuevos gobernantes, Kuroo no había escuchado nunca el nombre de la Reina, pero no era de sorprender, nadie hasta conocer a las reinas personalmente sabía sus nombres o sus caras. En cambio, el nombre del Rey permanecía en su memoria constantemente.

 _Sawamura Daichi._

Tetsurou lo conocía porque, cuando fue mencionado, su esposo reaccionó de una forma demasiado extraña y como Rey pudo mandar a pedir información sobre el sujeto y qué relación tenía con su Reina. Resultó que ambos se conocían desde niños, y aunque Sugawara se lo había negado múltiples veces, Tetsurou sabía que Daichi le había pedido que se casasen hace años ya.

Daichi en realidad había ascendido al trono porque sus otros hermanos, legítimos gobernantes del trono de corazones, habían fallecido por diversas razones y la Reina ya había sido sacrificada, su padre tenía que encontrar un heredero… y pronto. Y entonces Daichi apareció, porque era su hijo ilegítimo que iba a reclamarle todas las penurias que su madre había tenido que soportar.

Y el Rey no dudó, no solo en darle todo lo que necesitaba y darle asilo a su madre, sino también en hacerlo Rey. Por ese entonces, Sugawara y Sawamura se separaron con la hermosa promesa de volverse a ver en otras circunstancias.

Kuroo no era tonto, él sabía que el corazón de Sugawara no iba a latir por él, pero sí podía latir por Daichi. Y, de hecho, sabía que _latía_ por Daichi. Porque muchas veces, después de que el nombre de Daichi fuese mencionado, Koushi se excusaba y Tetsurou lo seguía solo para ver cómo se apoyaba en la pared más cercana, tocando sus labios con nerviosismo y con una mano en el pecho a la altura del corazón. Koushi fingía, por no ofenderlo, porque supuestamente las Reinas jamás tenían amantes. Sin embargo todos sabían que era mentira, solo lo ocultaban más. Nada más, nada menos.

— Hay que preparar un gran banquete, una gran fiesta, un baile. Vienen invitados importantes— sonrió enigmáticamente Tetsurou.

— Sí, hay que hacerlo. Honrarlos como merecen.

El pelinegro fingió no notar la brillante sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas de su esposo.

* * *

•••...▪️▫️▪️...•••

* * *

Los siguientes días, Koushi y Tetsurou estuvieron tan ocupados organizando la bienvenida de los monarcas del País de Corazones que casi no tenían tiempo de verse las caras, cada uno organizando cosas por su lado, pero incluso así seguían teniendo todas sus comidas juntos. Koushi estaba encargándose de toda la decoración del castillo, deseando que sus invitados se sintiesen a gusto, esmerándose más de lo normal por obvias razones.

 _Tetsurou no sabía toda la historia_. Él solo había sido informado apenas de una ínfima parte de lo que había pasado.

Koushi sabía que su esposo había investigado su pasado con Daichi, pero quizás era eso mismo lo que le hacía esmerarse más para recibir a Daichi. Sabía que ahora estaba casado, pero ninguno de los dos debía fidelidad porque no había amor en esas relaciones.

Todavía recordaba el día en el que se habían jurado amor eterno, antes de que la marca apareciese en su piel y le atase _de por vida_ a alguien que no conocía. Recordaba haber sentido las lágrimas bajar o sus mejillas, la emoción recorriendo su cuerpo y la euforia hacerse paso entre todos los demás sentimientos de ese momento. Recordaba a Daichi susurrando contra sus labios sin tocarlos: " _Un día, en el futuro, te haré mi esposa_ ".

Ahora se preguntaba: " _¿Ahora es cuando?_ ". Koushi en realidad no se sentía preparado para volver a ver a Daichi, no sabía qué cara pondría cuando le viese y eso lo alteraba. Porque, aunque no amase a su esposo, tenía una reputación que mantener y la reina _jamás era infiel._

— Su Alteza.

El monarca despertó de sus pensamientos para ver a quien le llamaba, encontrándose cara a cara con Asahi.

Azumane Asahi era, probablemente, el sirviente quien Koushi tenía más contacto entre los sirvientes del rey. Asahi era el consejero directo del rey y siempre daba sus recados en casos de emergencia.

— ¿Ocurre algo? Y te he dicho que Koushi está bien, Asahi.

El pobre hombre pareció a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa ante sus palabras, por lo que Koushi suspiró suavemente y se disculpó con una semi reverencia.

— Disculpa. ¿Qué ocurrió, Asahi?

— El rey manda a decir que quiere merendar ahora, ya que más tarde tendrá una reunión y no podrá acompañarlo.

Koushi sonrió, a pesar de que podría simplemente decirle que no merendaría con él, Tetsurou adelantaba la merienda todo para compartir ese tiempo juntos.

— Iré enseguida.

Asahi asintió, hizo una profunda reverencia y se retiró a pasos apresurados. Koushi suspiró suavemente y se dirigió a su habitación en donde sus damas de compañía: Kiyoko y Yachi, le ayudaron a cambiarse de ropa antes de acompañarlo al comedor. Ahí, Tetsurou se encontraba jugando con su hijo adoptivo: Kenma, un niño rubio con raíces pelinegras de ocho años.

Koushi adoraba a Kenma, y era adorado de vuelta por el pequeño. Tetsurou lo había adoptado bajo el permiso de Koushi, porque para cuando decidió adoptarlo ya estaban casados. Kenma era hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de Tetsurou que había muerto en un viaje junto a la madre y Tetsurou había decidido criarlo como un favor por todos los años en los que su amigo lo había soportado. Y así fue como Kenma llegó a sus vidas.

Fue un poco difícil al principio, porque Kenma no tenía demasiada relación con nadie que no fuesen sus padres y eso complicó mucho sus primeras interacciones. Kenma se negaba a hablar tanto con Kuroo como con Sugawara, haciendo que éste último se preocupase más de la cuenta y que por ende Kuroo terminase preocupado por su esposo a niveles que todos en el reino notaban que había algo raro en la pareja real.

Fue en motivación de la preocupación de Koushi que Kuroo se intentó acercar a Kenma, respetando sus espacios hasta que en un momento Kenma comenzó a responderle las preguntas que le hacía y a conversarle de vuelta, así fue como comenzó su relación. Lentamente, Kenma se fue abriendo a ellos y Sugawara pudo mantener largas conversaciones con él pese a que era solo un niño. Fue así como le cogió tanto cariño, y ese cariño era correspondido.

— Koushi— saludo Tetsurou al verlo llegar y Kenma alzó rápidamente la mirada para verlo y acercarse encantado.

— ¡Koushi!

Sugawara se agachó para alzar en brazos a Kenma, y besar su mejilla como hacía desde que lo conoció. Kenma puso la misma expresión ofendida de todas las veces anteriores, pero besó su mejilla de vuelta. Koushi sonrió y lo puso nuevamente en el suelo, Kenma se despidió con la mano antes de salir. Suga lo siguió con la mirada hasta que ya no podía verlo.

— Es un chico inteligente, Koushi, no necesitas vigilarlo— la voz de su esposo hizo eco en su cabeza— Pero sé que no me harás caso, así que está bien.

Sugawara sonrió culpable, pero volvió su mirada hacia su esposo quien sonreía como todas las veces que le veía preocuparse de manera innecesaria por Kenma. Kuroo le ofreció su brazo y Koushi lo aceptó con calma, su interacción siempre era de esa forma, como si Kuroo le estuviese dando tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a su presencia. Habían estado seis años de la misma forma, y Kuroo jamás había cambiado esa forma de dirigirse a su persona. Sin presiones.

— Hoy comeremos en el patio, he pedido que lo arreglen todo. Hemos estado demasiado encerrados por estar con las preparaciones de la llegada de los reyes del reino de Corazones.

— Está bien, me gusta comer afuera… Hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

Kuroo sonrió.

— Sí, nos ha faltado tiempo. Me disculpo por ello, hoy te recompensaré.

Sugawara volteó la mirada en ese momento, para que no se notase el pálido sonrojo en sus mejillas, porque él sabía lo que significaba eso. Kuroo sonrió al verlo, le hacía gracia que no importaba los años que pasaban, su esposo siempre tenía la misma reacción cuando se refería a _pasar tiempo de calidad_ juntos. No es que fuese la primera vez que lo hacían, después de todo ellos tenían que engendrar un hijo que continuase con la línea sucesoria.

— No te pongas así, Koushi. Aunque me gustan mucho tus reacciones…

Koushi golpeó ligeramente su hombro con la mano que no tenía sujetada del brazo de su esposo y le instó a caminar hacia el patio donde seguramente estarían preparando la comida. Kuroo sonreía divertido para sus adentros, no podía demostrar la diversión que le producía avergonzar a su esposo o éste se enojaría con él y probablemente tendrían esas escenas que tenían mucho nada más conocerse. Esas en las que Koushi no le hablaba y más bien lo ignoraba descaradamente. Ah, tan orgulloso…

Apenas llegaron a las mesas puestas en el jardín, Kuroo se adelantó para correr la silla de su esposo y sentarse a su lado, no enfrente, sino a su lado solamente para seguir avergonzándolo.

* * *

•••...▪️▫️▪️...•••

* * *

Por la noche de ese mismo día, Kuroo entró a los aposentos de su esposo y le vio con un camisón y una fina capa encima para no helarse. _Me estaba esperando_ , se dijo a sí mismo y sonrió. Se acercó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposo, quitándole la capa que tenía encima deslizándola por sus hombros. Miró a los ojos a su esposo y desabotono uno por uno por los botones de su camisón.

— Tetsurou…

Kuroo se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su esposo y tomó la cinta que mantenía el camisón de su esposo en su lugar antes de observarlo. Sus mejillas sonrojadas le hacían ver tan tierno.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Koushi?

El susodicho se inclinó hacia el frente y puso sus labios sobre los de Tetsurou al mismo tiempo que este soltaba la cinta y su camisón caía al suelo.

— No quiero ser el único…

Kuroo sonrió al entender a lo que se refería y tomó las manos de su esposo para guiarlas a su chaqueta.

— Adelante.

Koushi lo miró con duda, pero finalmente comenzó a desatar los botones de la chaqueta de su esposo, continuando con su camisa con lentitud. Kuroo notó las manos le temblaban y se preguntó si acaso sería por lo que estaba haciendo o porque Sawamura llegaría al día siguiente y él no quería tener marcas. Fuese lo que fuese, no se iba a detener.

— Koushi— susurró.

Kuroo tomó las manos de su esposo con delicadeza y las dejó sujetas solo con una de sus manos mientras con la otra terminaba de dejarlos en igualdad de condiciones, y de esa forma le guió a la cama ignorando a propósito el leve temblor de su esposo.

— Tranquilo. Es lo natural, Koushi.

 _Lo natural_ , se repitió este en su cabeza, _lo natural sería hacerlo con Daichi_. Pero esas palabras no abandonaron sus labios. Y en cambio, solo se dejó recostar en la cama y nada más sentir la suavidad a sus espaldas entrecerró sus ojos viendo a Kuroo ponerse justo enfrente.

 _Era natural_ , se insistió, _¿entonces por qué me siento mal?_

* * *

•••...▪️▫️▪️...•••

* * *

Sugawara abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo un frío en la espalda que le hizo alzar una mano para taparse con la sábana, pero al hacerlo se encontró con una mano sobre su cintura que le hizo recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Parpadeó y se giró un poco solo para ver el rostro de Kuroo a su lado. Como lo supuso.

Koushi bajó la mirada para ver el agarre que su esposo mantenía tan firmemente sobre su cintura e intentó moverse un poco, sin lograrlo, porque el agarre era lo suficientemente firme como para no permitírselo. Soltó un suave suspiro y se intentó girar lo suficiente como para poder darle la cara a su esposo y de esa forma quedar cerca de su oído.

— Tetsu... Es hora de despertar... — susurró.

Tetsurou hizo un gruñido bajo, pero como Koushi estaba acostumbrado a ello solo insistió una vez más con voz suave. Su esposo se movió un poco, volvió a gruñir, pero terminó abriendo los ojos solamente para verlo a los suyos y sonreír ligeramente. Koushi se sintió nervioso otra vez mientras sentía que la mano en su cintura se movía lentamente hacia su pecho.

— Buenos días...— saludó lentamente— No es hora de despertar. _Tenemos tiempo_ , Koushi... Podemos aprovecharlo en algo interesante...  
Koushi giró su rostro en ese momento por no ser capaz de aguantar su mirada, pero entrecerró sus ojos sintiendo las manos de Tetsurou vagar hasta su cuello.

— Van a llegar los invitados...  
Kuroo gruñó entre dientes, pero obligó a Sugawara a darle la cara y así juntar sus labios.

— Está bien…— Kuroo dejó una de sus manos sobre una parte específica del cuello de Koushi, acariciando una de las marcas que ahí estaban— Quiero que te pongas lo que elegiré para ti.  
Koushi asintió, aunque sabía que de esa forma no podría ocultar las marcas que tenía en su cuerpo, pero sentía que eso era justamente lo que Kuroo deseaba. _Quizás, pese a que no estaban enamorados, estaba deseando marcar su territorio._

Mientras su esposo escogía su ropa, él se quedó en la cama mirando hacia donde estaba el techo aunque su visión era interrumpida por la misma cama. Mirando los colores de ella, Koushi dejó que su mente viajase hasta sus efímeros recuerdos sobre Daichi, sobre las veces que habían coincidido gracias a sus amigos en común. En realidad, nunca pensó enamorarse de un niño como Daichi, que se veía tan diferente a lo que Suga veía todos los días. Pero eso fue justamente lo que lo enamoró, lo que logró que Suga cruzase miradas con él y sonriese como un idiota. _Todos lo habían notado._

Recordaba su sonrisa, la forma en la que se enojaba cada vez que alguien decía algo en su contra y su orgullo. _Oh, dios, su orgullo._ Koushi amó su orgullo desde que lo conoció, porque contrario a todos los demás que conocía el orgullo de Daichi no era un sinónimo de prepotencia sino todo lo contrario. Él era orgulloso para defender sus ideales, sus creencias, que en ningún caso resultaban ser " _soy mejor que tú_ " sino un " _todos somos iguales_ ".

Le gustaba tanto, y ahora se preguntaba: "¿Seguirás actuando de la misma forma?". Quería creer que sí, que el hombre del cual se había enamorado seguía ahí y que podría verlo de nuevo. La esperanza es lo último que se perdía.

— Koushi, ya he escogido tu ropa. Iré a vestirme, desayunamos en media hora.

Tetsurou besó sus labios con lentitud y se separó de él, Koushi asintió y se despidió de su esposo. Mantuvo su mirada en la espalda de su esposo hasta que éste desapareció de la habitación y suspiró pesadamente, sintiéndose de repente agotado y agobiado consigo mismo. No podía evitar sentirse culpable, pero no tenía porqué, porque aunque él no amase a Tetsurou tenía que cumplir con sus deberes maritales hasta darle un hijo. Se incorporó en la cama, tocando su vientre con un aire pensativo.

Todavía le parecía extraño todo aquello de los herederos, pero a esas alturas ya no se lo buscaba explicar con demasiado detalle. Recordaba que su suegra le había hablado de la capacidad de las reinas de procrear, así fuesen hombres o mujeres, era como una cualidad especial de ellas que superaba las barreras del sexo original. Koushi recordaba haber hecho muchas preguntas en ese momento, y la antigua reina se las había respondido todas y cada una con mucha calma.

Recordaba que ella sonreía mientras le explicaba la situación, le sonreía mientras le decía que como Reinas tenían que darle un heredero al reino así ellos lo deseasen o no. No importaba que el amor no estuviese permitido en la relación con su esposo, ellos debían seguir con sus deberes maritales así el tiempo pasase y pasase. Necesitaban dar a luz a un hijo, y Koushi ya había pasado años con Kuroo sin lograr ningún avance. Y aunque Kuroo no lo presionaba, Koushi comenzaba a sentir el peso de los años sobre sí mismo. _¿Cuánto es el tiempo máximo de vida que se le podía dar a una Reina?_ Quizás si tuviese la respuesta, podría estar más tranquilo.

Sus damas de compañía entraron y Yachi se entretuvo preparando la tina con agua caliente para que pudiese darse un baño mientras que Kiyoko tomaba las ropas que su esposo había escogido y las dejaba en el velador. Koushi solo las observaba hasta que se levantó cuando Yachi ya tenía listo el baño y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo al levantarse, tanto así que tuvo que permanecer sentado en la cama un par de segundos. Yachi se acercó preocupada, y Kiyoko solo lo observaba sin demasiada expresión.

— ¿Está bien, Su Alteza?

Koushi negó, mirando a Yachi de reojo.

— Si me dices _Su Alteza_ difícilmente, Yachi.

— ¡E-eh! ¡P-perdón yo-!

Kiyoko se adelantó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Yachi.

— Está bien, Yachi— la tranquilizó y miró a Koushi con preocupación ahora, Koushi lo notó y forzó una sonrisa— Mientes fatal.

Koushi se esforzó por no reírse en ese instante, sin lograrlo cuando una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios. Shimizu siempre había sido cercana a él, una de las razones por las que la había pedido como dama de compañía, por lo que se tomaba siempre libertades para regañarlo cuando encontraba que era lo justo y lo necesario en ese momento. Aunque esa cercanía nunca la mostraba frente a otras personas, incluso frente al mismo Kuroo, solo se reservaba sus comentarios y regaños para cuando estaban a solas.

— Lo sé— respondió sonriendo auténticamente Koushi, mientras Kiyoko le miraba a los ojos— "¿Estarás bien?", sé que quieres preguntarlo. Y lamentablemente la respuesta es _No lo sé_ , Shimizu.

Kiyoko soltó un suspiro, pero le ayudó a levantarse para llevarlo a la tina y ahí empezar a asearlo con calma, sin ningún tipo de pega por estar viéndolo desnudo. Lo bueno de Shimizu es que jamás se había avergonzado por ello, lo que ayudaba a que Koushi tampoco se avergonzase, quizás era porque ambos sabían perfectamente que al otro no le gustaba precisamente el sexo de cada cual.

— Tú puedes, Koushi.

Sugawara negó para sí mismo, pero de todos modos forzó la sonrisa en sus labios y se dejó terminar de vestir para ir con su esposo a desayunar.

* * *

•••...▪️▫️▪️...•••

* * *

El desayuno había pasado con normalidad, pese a que Koushi sentía que cada mirada que se clavaba en él y las partes que el atuendo que su esposo escogió para él se fijaban directamente en todas y cada una de las marcas que Kuroo había dejado por su cuerpo la noche anterior. Probablemente en realidad a nadie le podía importar menos que se viesen o no sus marcas, porque todos sabían que estaban casados y esas cosas eran las que hacían los casados, pero Koushi se sentía más estresado solo por el día que era.

Contaba los minutos para volver a Daichi, pero _tenía tanto miedo_ , porque la forma de verse no era la mejor. Cada uno al lado contrario, cada uno con alguien al lado, los dos casados con alguien más. Y uno de ellos destinado a morir. Sí, no era ni por asomo el mejor escenario.

Fue entonces, justo entonces, que lo _escuchó._ En ese momento en el que se estaba comenzando a arrepentir, el mundo le quitó la oportunidad porque las trompetas de anuncio de las visitas resonó en todo el castillo y Koushi pudo literalmente sentir como todos comenzaban a correr a tomar sus posiciones.

Koushi apresuró sus pasos y en tiempo récord llegó a la entrada, parándose al lado de su esposo quien estiró su brazo para que Koushi pudiese sostenerlo. Koushi no dudó, porque había tanta gente mirándoles, que no podía demostrar absolutamente nada. Su rostro adquirió un matiz de dureza y rigidez, uno que funcionaba tan bien a la hora de ocultar sus sentimientos. Kuroo lo observó de reojo, tan solo unos segundos, antes de mirar hacia el frente y ver como el carruaje entraba al palacio.

Para Sugawara, fueron eternos los segundos que pasaron antes de que uno de los guardias se acercase a la puerta para abrirla y por ella bajase Daichi. La respiración se le fue, y Kuroo debió notarlo porque se acercó un poco más a él para recordarle la importancia de respirar.

— Daichi…

El susurro escapó de sus labios tan bajo, que solo fue capaz de oírlo Tetsurou. Era justo como lo recordaba, con su cabello negro y sus ojos expresivos. Sus facciones eran las mismas, estaba más alto que la última vez que se vieron… aunque eso era lógico. Koushi sentía que podía morir en ese mismo momento.

Pero sintió que iba a morir en el preciso momento en el que vio _quién_ bajaba detrás de Daichi.

Nadie más y nadie menos que Yaku Morisuke.

Suga cruzó miradas con su esposo y ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento: " _¿En qué momento Yaku se hizo Reina de Corazones?_ "

* * *

Wow, estoy tan pero _tan_ feliz de haber terminado _por fin_ este fic. ¡Enserio, tan feliz! Sé que en realidad no debería haber subido esto, porque no tengo tiempo ni para respirar, pero soy débil a mis propios impulsos. Intentaré subir mínimo dos capítulos por mes, para que esto no quede estancado, pero la vida es cruel y es mejor estar preparados sabiendo desde ya que sino subo capítulo un día no es que no quiera sino que la vida me lo impide.  
¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y sé que el final es confuso, pero falta mucho por decir todavía, apenas es el primer capítulo *heart emoji*


End file.
